1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote controlling commander which can transmit various commands to an apparatus to be controlled, such as a video tape recording and reproducing apparatus (VTR) and so forth. More specifically, the invention relates to a remote-controlling commander which can perform various control functions for the apparatus with a simplified control key arrangement.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, various electrical or electronic apparatus, such as a VTR and so forth, need to facilitate and increasing number of functions to be performed. For example, a modern VTR may facilitate not only video recording and reproducing functions, but also timer recording functions, a variable speed video reproducing function and so forth. In order to perform such a great number of operations, the apparatus requires relatively complicated key operations for the user.
On the other hand, in the recent years, remote-controlling commanders for remote controlling the apparatus, such as a VTR, have become a popular convenience for the users. The remote-controlling commander has been required to facilitate the capability of controlling most of the functions that can be performed by the apparatus. Therefore, the arrangement of an operation-key on the remote-controlling commander becomes more and more complicated and is difficult for the users to accurately operate to obtain the desired function.
In order to simplify the key arrangement, there has been proposed in the European Patent First Publication 01 88 162 a VTR with a multi-function rotary dial device. The multi-function rotary dial device performs a timer setting operation, a channel selecting operation, a reproduction speed control operation, and so forth. This significantly simplifies the key arrangement of the operation key array on the VTR. Furthermore, such a multi-function rotary dial allows reproduction of a video image at various speeds such as in a still mode, at 1/2 speed, at double speed, and so forth.
The purpose of the invention is to simplify the operation key array on the remote-controlling commander by employing the multi-function rotary dial device and to increase the number of remotely controllable functions that can be performed by the commander.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a remote-controlling commander which has a simplified key array and can be easily operated to perform remote-control operations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a remote controlling commander that is capable of remotely controlling an apparatus to be controlled, such as a VTR, by means of a multi-function rotary dial.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned and other objects, a remote-controlling commander, according to the present invention, includes a rotary dial rotatably mounted on a commander housing for manual operation of by the user. The commander also includes a position detector for monitoring angular position of the rotary dial, in which the angular position and/or angular displacement of the rotary dial represents which operation of the apparatus is to be controlled and an encoder for producing an encoded signal which is variable depending upon the angular position and/or angular displacement of the rotary dial. The encoded signal is transmitted through a transmitter to a receiver provided in the apparatus to be controlled. The received signal is decoded in the apparatus to trigger the function represented by the received signal.
In practice, the commander further includes a signal processing circuit associated with a detector monitoring the angular position of the rotary dial. The signal processing circuit processes the detector signal from the detector to produce a direction indicative signal indicative of the direction toward which angular displacement of the rotary dial occurs, and a velocity indicative signal indicative of the velocity of angular displacement of the rotary dial.
According to one aspect of the invention, a system for remote-controlling an apparatus which performs different functions including a first function and second function, comprises a controller provided in the apparatus for controlling operation of the apparatus and selecting operation modes for accomplishing different functions to according to a control command; first means, incorporated in the apparatus and associated with the controller for performing the first function; second means, incorporated in the apapratus and associated with the controller for performing the second function; a remote control command including a push button for selecting operation modes of the apparatus and producing a remote control signal carrying the control command, the remote control commander including a rotary dial assembly operable for generating the control command for operating the first and second means selectively for performing the first and second functions.
The remote control commander includes a mode selector switch for selecting an operation mode of the remote control commander at least among a first position, at which the control command generated by the remote control commander operates the first means for performing the first function, and a second position, at which the control command generated by the remote control commander operates said second means for performing the second function. The remote control commander includes third means for monitoring angular displacement of a rotary dial in the rotary dial assembly anmd producing a command signal representative of angular position of the rotary dial, and fourth means responsive to the command signal from the third means, for encoding a remote control signal to be transmitted therefrom for transmitting the remote control signal carrying the control command.
The rotary dial assembly comprises a dial manually rotatable at a desired speed in opposing first and second directions, a first sensing means for monitoring magnitude of angular displacement of the dial and producing a rotation angle indicative signal, a timer set mode switch manually operable to produce a timer set mode selector signal ordering the video tape recorder system to operate in a timer set mode, a display for displaying at least symbols representing a timer-activated recording start timing and end timing, and a controller responsive to the timer set mode selector signal for changing the value represented by each of the symbols at a given rate on the display, the given rate being selected on the basis of the values of the direction indicative signal and the rotating angle indicative signal.
The system further comprises a second sensing means for monitoring the rotation speed of the dial and producing a rotation speed indicative signal, and the controller is responsive to the rotation speed indicative signal to adjust the given rate based thereon.
The video tape recorder further operates in a picture search mode as the second function, and the remote control commander further comprises means for triggering a picture search mode and producing a command for entry into the picture search mode, and the controller is responsive to the command to perform forward and reverse playback selectively and at a given speed according to rotation of the rotary dial.
In the alternative, the remote control commander includes a pause switch for operating the video tape recorder at a pause mode for temporarily stopping playback so as to freeze an image on a television monitor, the pause switch serving as the picture search triggering means.
In the preferred embodiment, the rotary dial assembly further comprises a ring rotatable independently of the dial and a fourth sensing means monitoring the angular position of the ring and producing a shuttle mode selector signal when angular displacement of the ring is detected, and the controller is responsive to the shuttle mode selector signal in the presence of a command for selectively performing forward and reverse playback at a variable playback speed varying in accordance with the direction and magnitude of angular displacement of the ring. The first and second sensing means also cooperate with the ring for monitoring angular displacement of the latter and producing the rotating direction indicative signal and the rotation angle indicative signal. The controller is also responsive to rotation of the dial in the presence of the command for performing forward and reverse playback selectively at a given speed according to rotation of the dial.
On the other hand, the video tape recorder system also has a television tuner for selecting a television channel and in which the selected television channel is indicated on the display, further comprising means for triggering a channel set mode for the video tape recorder system for selecting a television channel, and the controller is responsive to rotation of the dial in the channel set mode to adjust the channel selection according to angular displacement of the dial. The system further comprises a second sensing means for monitoring the rotation speed of the dial and producing a rotation speed indicative signal, and the controller is responsive to the rotation speed indicative signal to adjust the given rate in accordance therewith.
In the alternative embodiment, the controller adjusts the rate of change of the television channel in the channel set mode depending upon the rotation speed indicative signal value.
The dial and the ring are asosciated with a common rotary plate with which the first and second sensing means are associated for monitoring the direction, magnitude and speed of angular displacement thereof. The dial is further associated with a click mechanism providing a detent action at every given angle of angular displacement, which given angle corresponds to one frame of a video signal.
According to another aspect of the invention, a remote-controlling commander for a video tape recorder system capable of recording and reproducing video signals, performing picture search, and including a television tuner for varying a television channel, comprises a rotary dial assembly which includes a rotary dial manually rotatable at a desired speed in opposing first and second directions, a first sensing means for monitoring magnitude of angular displacement of the dial and producing a rotation angle indicative signal, a channel set mode switch manually operable to produce a first mode selector signal ordering the video tape recorder system to operate in a television channel set mode; and an encoder responsive to the first mode selector signal and the rotation angle indicative signal for generating a remote control signal to be transmitted to the video tape recorder for changing a television channel set according to the angular position of the rotary dial.
The video tape recorder system includes a controller responsive to the remote control signal encoded by the first mode selector signal and the rotation angle indicative signal for changing the value represented by each television channel at a given rate on a display of the video tape recorder system, the given rate being selected on the basis of the values of the direction indicative signal and the rotating angle indicative signal.